Benutzer Blog:MyBullets/Der Mod bei Clanwars
Vorwort: Ja, ich habe bereits einen ähnlichen Artikel geschrieben, möchte hier aber nochmals von vorne anfangen. Dieser Thread soll ausschließlich zur Information dienen was der Modder sieht oder auch nicht sieht. Dieser Thread soll zur Aufklärung dienen um doch manche Gerüchte aus dem Weg zu räumen was Modder können (oder auch nicht). Ich werde hier versuchen nicht sehr in Details zu gehen, so werde ich komplett weglassen was man mit dem Mod im normalen Multiplayer machen kann. Auch werde ich genauere Details was man im Mod einstellen kann nicht erläutern, sondern werde versuchen diese nur zu umschreiben. Fragen wie man den Mod kommt oder einstellt werde ich weder hier noch per PN beantworten. Ich selbst habe den Mod, nutze ihn aber nicht. So, nun erst mal HALLO an alle die sich doch dafür interessieren! Was sieht der Modder? Ich möchte ein wenig Aufklärungsarbeit leisten was der Modder in Clash of Clans machen kann im Clanwar, denn viele die den Mod nicht haben, haben doch manchmal recht fantasievolle Ideen was da möglich ist und was nicht. Ich versuche schriftlich und auch bildlich dies zu verdeutlichen und auch versuchen Tipps zu geben was man tun kann um einen vermeindlichen Modder zu ärgern. Bei der Clanvorbereitung sehen wir alle das gleiche beim Gegner: center|500px Wenn man den Mod einschaltet sieht der Modder das Dorf so: center|500px Die meisten Leute behaupten das der Modder die Fallen sieht beim Gegner, dem ist nicht so! Der Modder kann nun simuliert angreifen, jedoch hat er bis dato keine Ahung WO oder WELCHE Fallen, Bomben oder Tesla auf Ihn warten. Der Modder muss die Fallen, Bomben und Tesla von Hand einfügen wie er es denkt wo diese sein könnten. Auch hat der Modder keine Ahung was in der Clanburg ist und kann dies durch die Simulation nicht herausfinden. Der Modder kann allerdings eine eigene feindliche Clanburg sich zusammenstellen die dann herauskommt wenn er simuliert angreift. Was hinzukommt ist, das der Modder sich simulierte Truppen zusammenstellen kann und das Dorf angreifen kann mit was er denkt. Also ist das ausprobieren von einer reinen Drachenarmee in eine GoWiPe-Armee für den Modder eine Umstellung von Sekunden, er muss keine dieser Armeen selbst bauen! Zurück zu den Fallen: Der Modder kann erst alle Fallen usw. zu 100% erst richtig in das Dorf das er modden will einbauen, wenn das Dorf 1x angegriffen wurde im Clanwar. Denn ERST DANN zeigt der Mod wo welche Fallen platziert sind. Aber wenn er es erst dann mancht, ist bereits ein Angriff des Gegners verschenkt . Was kann ich als normaler Spieler tun um den Modder seine Modergebnisse so unrealistisch wie möglich zu machen? Da fallen mir spontan 3 Dinge ein, ich schreibe diese auf in welcher weise diese praktikabel sind: 1.) Das Clanwardorf so kurz wie möglich vor Clanwarbeginn tauschen. Also am Vorbereitungstag irgendein (Schwachsinns-)Dorf bauen und dann so kurz wie es geht vor Kampftagesbeginn in das richtige Clanwardorf ändern. Denn sollte der Gegner am Vorbereitungstag schon modden, war seine Zeit verschenkt :) Wie praktikabel ist das? Sehr praktikabel, man benötigt nicht viel Zeit zum umstellen von einem Dorf auf das andere. Kann jeder Spieler machen in jeder Liga. 2.) Die Helden schlafen legen im normalen Dorf. Warum das? Ganz einfach! Legt man die Helden im normalen Dorf schlafen, schlafen die Helden auch beim Modder in seiner Simulation! Hier ein Beispiel von einem Clanmember von uns: Der normale Spieler sieht beim betrachten die Helden normal herumlaufen: 500px|center Da er jedoch seine Helden im normalen Dorf schlafen gelegt hat (wie ich auch), sieht der Modder das hier: 500px|center Die Helden fehlen, eine Simulation wird schwieriger da zwei wichtige Komponenten zum Erfolg eines simulierten Angriffes weg sind. (Fallen sind sichtbar weil man ja als Mitglied des Clans ja die Fallen seiner Member sehen kann, der Modder sieht die Fallen nicht!) Übrigens reicht es auch wenn nach einem Angiff auf Dein Dorf die Heldenplatten zerstört sind. Hier im normalen Dorf sieht man das die Platte der Queen intakt ist und die des King zerstört wurde: 500px|center Die Auswirkungen für den Modder in der Simulation sehen dann so aus: 500px|center Wie praktikabel ist das? Nun, sehr unterschiedlich. Bei jemand der sich sicher ist das sein Dorf auch ohne Helden gut hält ist dies eine sehr gute Methode um den Modder zu ärgern. Leute hingegen die auf Pokaljagd sind, sollten dies nicht tun, da hier sonst zwei wichtige Verdeidigungsanlagen des Dorfes ausgeschaltet sind. Nicht vergessen: Helden sind im normalen Dorf wach = Helden sind in der Simulation wach und umgedreht. Wer jedoch auf Pokaljagd ist und im CW mitmacht, kann vllt seine Helden dann schlafen lassen wenn der Spieler einen Schild bekommen hat, also die Helden nur wach lassen in der Zeit in der die Helden das Dorf verteidigen. 3.) Infernos und X-Bows leer laufen lassen. Ja, auch diese beiden Verteidigungsgebäude können in der Simualtion leer sein. Wie praktikabel ist das? Ich finde nicht sonderlich praktikabel, denn Inferno und X-Bow zählen tu den wichtigsten Verdeidigungsgebäuden die man hat. Vor allem wenn diese auf einer hohen Stufe sind schrecken diese den normalen Gegner ab das er Dein Dorf angreift. Das war es was es mir wichtig erschien Euch zu berichten. Vielen Dank für das durchlesen! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Neuigkeiten